This invention relates to a steering lock module, and in particular an automotive steering lock assembly including a cam shaft and/or cam pin.
An automotive steering column houses a steering shaft that upon rotation changes the angular direction of vehicle wheels to steer the vehicle. A steering lock assembly mounted in the steering column includes a lock bolt engageable with the steering shaft to prevent rotation of the steering shaft, and thus the ability to steer the vehicle. A key inserted into the steering lock assembly is rotated to disengage the lock bolt from the steering shaft and start the vehicle engine.
As the key is inserted into the steering lock assembly and/or the lock cylinder is rotated, the lock cylinder urges a cam pin into engagement with a switch that indicates the key has been properly inserted into the steering lock assembly. Upon rotation of the key in the lock cylinder, the lock bolt is urged out of engagement with the steering shaft by a cam shaft coupled to a lock cylinder, and the cam shaft is engaged with an ignition switch which upon rotation of the cam shaft by the lock cylinder starts the vehicle engine. In some embodiments, the switch engaging the cam pin is the ignition switch that starts the vehicle engine.
A steering lock assembly housing houses the lock bolt, cam shaft, cam pin, and lock cylinder. Known steering lock assembly housings define a linear passageway through which the linear cam shaft and cam pin extend. This linear passageway, cam shaft, and cam pin define in part the shape, and thus the size, of the housing. Unfortunately, the space available in the steering column for mounting the steering lock assembly is limited. Moreover, the angle at which the key must be inserted into the steering lock assembly is limited to the axis of the linear passageway. Accordingly, a need exists for a steering lock assembly having a shape and/or size that can fit in the space available in a steering column and provide more options as to the angle of key insertion into the steering lock assembly.